1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile/wireless/wireline communication services. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile/wireless/wireline communication services that provide scenario based services.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional mobile/wireless/wireline networks are generally limited in their ability to create service models for data applications. Taking the example of a mobile system, for the most part, limitations in current systems come from little intelligence in the network, little intelligence at the mobile end point devices and lack of collaboration of intelligence between the two. With the advent of mobile data networks that take advantage of Internet Protocol (IP) and the associated packet definitions for transmission, and a continuing increase in processor power in the mobile device, a need for new models exists.
Applications which are available on a mobile network are useable only in limited form. That is to say, one application can be launched and utilized, but such application is only available as a stand alone feature and cannot communicate with other applications simultaneously. Further, these applications provide little intelligence to the network operator because the data stream that they produce also has limited intelligence. For example, an IP stream can be opened today with data applications running that produce billing records but provide no immediate feedback to the subscriber. Thus, the applications available today operate statically, without the ability to configure, change or interact according to the needs of a user. The user must essentially utilize each application independently and only as each has been intended, without the flexibility of combining or altering the functionalities of multiple applications.
Thus, because of these and other limitations in the existing mobile, wireless and wireline world, a need exists in the art for a novel, powerful, versatile and efficient system to allow multiple applications to function simultaneously on the same device as well as allow intelligent communications between existing applications on the same device, between the device and servers, and between multiple devices.